


strong then

by sadpudding



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, pynch - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpudding/pseuds/sadpudding
Summary: adam feels like a bad boyfriend. ronan begs to differ





	

" I had a crush on a boy in seventh grade." Adams voice wavers in the silence, hanging uneasily in the dark. 

" he sat across from me in math and i would doodle his face in the margin of my notes." He swallows. His fingers curl and uncurl, the twitching only ceased by the gentle press of Ronan's hand. 

" my dad found my journal full of drawings of this boy with little hearts scribbled on the lines. He beat the shit out of me." He subconsciously tightens his hold on Ronan. 

" didn't want me to ' be a fag', made me swear i wouldn't look at that boy again." His words are start to feel thick and sticky in his throat as he remembers 

" and so I always suppressed that part of me. For a long time I denied and i lied and i lied." He turns on his side, where Ronan's face is veiled in the dark and resting on a pillow, watching Adam intently. 

" until you." his voice is quiet, tounge swiping across his lips nervously. 

" so-so I'm sorry. In advance, for being a bad boyfriend. Because it's still hard and I'm still learning how to not hate myself for this." for the first time he meets Ronan's eyes, the others expression unreadable.

There's a pointed silence after this. He's done talking and he's starting to regret opening up as he steeps in the aftermath of his words, heart pounding, waiting for Ronan to say something, to change the subject, hug him, anything. 

" You're fucking brave, Parrish." Is what he finally says. " how the hell are you this tough." and he says like he believes it, wonder tingeing his voice. 

Adam doesn't feel like any of those adjectives describe him.

Then, at last, a calloused hand meets the back of his head and brings him in for a kiss on the forehead that he relishes in warmly. 

" 'm not brave, just dealt with shit." he murmurs, feeling Ronan frown against his forehead in response.

" Fine. You're strong then." Ronans voice is gravelly, but melting to match the softness of his words. 

" Whatever. Strong then." Adam complies with a huff of laughter, turning his head so that his boyfriends lips slide off his forehead and onto his mouth. 

They kiss like this for a while. Unhurried and wet in a way that wouldn't usually be this desirable. Ronans thumb skins along his cheek bone, and they both shiver. 

" You're not a bad boyfriend, by the way." Ronan pulls back a bit to give him an earnest crinkle of his brow, as if this had been worrying him. 

" Yes I am." Adam snorts suddenly, laughing at Ronans taken aback stare. " Course I am, I don't have any idea what I'm doing. But I'll get better and so will you." The corner of Ronans mouth twitches, but he still looks like he's muffling his thoughts, restraining to disagree with Adams subtly self deprecating talk. 

" I like you how you are though. I'll like you however you turn out to be." He says, and of course Adam has to retort.

" So you'd like me if i stopped kissing boys and started started worshipping satan." 

" Don't push it Parrish." Ronans eyes roll. " But incidentally, yes, I would probably still like you, Jesus help me. Not to say that I approved of your life choices." He adds on, and then his lips are back on Adam. 

" Cause I trust you and you're strong." Ronans voice comes as a huff of hot air against his ear, and there's that word again. 

Okay, Adam compromises with himself as Ronan kisses his way down his jaw. Strong. He could accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! this is my first work on ao3 because I've finally left wattpad(it was probably for the best. I much prefer the content on here.) 
> 
> This fic is short n sweet, but it felt right to keep it this length. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
